24 Hours
by consulting.slytherin1
Summary: "Arthur couldn't, for the life of him, understand why, on this morning, he felt such a deep seated fear for the life of his manservant." Arthur keeps repeating the same day over and over again, but no matter what, he can't seem to save Merlin. It is a Merthur, romance is one of the genres, just saying. I suck at writing romance though, so it's very mild.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Arthur could feel the crisp autumn breeze as he stared out his open window. It was another slow and dreary day in Camelot, but Arthur found little peace in watching the people go about their lives. He let out a deep sigh: it had been an hour since he sent his manservant, Merlin, to the market, and he was anxiously awaiting his return. He took a deep, calming, breath. Arthur couldn't, for the life of him, understand why, on this morning, he felt such a deep seated fear for the life of his manservant.

It all happened too fast for Arthur to understand. A flash of bright white light sent Arthur falling back onto his floor, dazed and disoriented. It was another five minutes before he could sit up without his head reeling. By the time his eyes refocused and the overbearing feeling of nausea subsided enough for him to stand up again, his heart dropped as he saw two of Uthers men dragging Merlin to the castle, in chains.

Arthur's heart fell at the sight as his brain tried to process everything that had happened. The bright light had obviously been some form of sorcery, but what kind, who used it, and why was Merlin in chains? Arthur stopped as his brain processed the most logical answer. He took a deep breath, turned on his heels, and ran to the throne room before his brain could convince him, Merlin had magic.

**Been Given Twenty-Four Hours**

"Father, what is…?" Arthur had begun to say, when the throne room doors burst open.

Merlin was dragged in between the two knights; heavy metal cuffs bound his hands together.

"Why is my servant in chains?" Arthur blurted out before he could stop himself.

For a moment Merlin's eyes meet Arthur's, he could see the shame and fear reflected in them.

"I have been informed that, Merlin here, is in fact, a practiced sorcerer." Uther sneered.

Arthur's attention snapped back to Merlin, whose head was bowed.

"Am I to believe this is true?" Uther asked.

Merlin didn't move a muscle.

"I asked you a question!" Uther yelled. "Do you practice magic?"

"Who would have told you something like that?" Arthur demanded, drawing his father's attention.

"We caught him fleeing from the site after that flash of light, and this was at the clearing." One of them, Owain, his name was, held out a bright red neckerchief for the king. Arthur grabbed it before Uther could.

There was no denying it was Merlin's neckerchief; one of two Arthur had never seen him without.

"But that simply can't be, I saw Merlin just this morning and he was wearing the same blue one he has on now." Arthur argued.

"You still haven't answered my question, boy!" Uther spat.

Merlin flinched.

A sudden crash drew everyone's attention to the door as another knight, Pellinore, walked into the room.

"My lord, I found this in the boy's chambers." Pellinore held out a thick spell book.

Arthur grabbed the book before Uther could.

"Even Merlin's not dumb enough to leave something like this lying around; where did you find it?" Arthur asked.

"Under a loose floor board." The knight replied.

"Why would you even think to check there?" Arthur's voice cracked almost imperceptibly.

"I heard the floor creak as I was leaving."

"Merlin!" Uther shouted. "Take him away." He said, coldly.

Merlin was dragged away without a sound.

Arthur dropped the book and neckerchief and stormed from the room.

"He is to be executed come noon, alert the executioner." Arthur heard Uther say to Pellinore before the doors closed.

**To tie up loose ends**

Arthur stormed to his room, to angry to talk to anyone. He slammed the door shut behind himself before grabbing a stool and hurling it at the wall above his mantel. The stool shattered and fell to the floor in shards. But Arthur couldn't care less; his mind was racing at the mornings revelations.

Merlin had lied to him, betrayed him. Magic, running lose at the very heart of Camelot. Arthur had trusted Merlin with his life, defended him, fought alongside him; Merlin followed Arthur into every battle, on every hunt, and to every meeting. Had he been a spy the whole time? Had he been trying to weasel his way into the castle from the very beginning?

**To make amends**

Arthur paced the room back and forth as he tried to process all his questions. It had been two hours since he locked himself in his room and nearly four times he had reached for the doorknob to storm to the cell Merlin was, undoubtedly, curled in on himself within.

He wanted to scream at Merlin, wanted to punish him for trying to fool them, for trying to fool him.

He wouldn't though; he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to fight, or argue. A part of him, deep down, knew that it was Merlin's last day. Another part, well hidden behind aggression and betrayal, hoped he would find a way to escape.

**His eyes said it all**

He didn't. There were no warning bells, no alarms declaring an escaped prisoner. Arthur closed his windows and blinds when the crowd began to gather around the executioner. He couldn't bring himself to leave his room. Arthur didn't believe magic was evil, but he couldn't stand the fact that Merlin never trusted him. He couldn't stand silently by his father as an executioner lowered a blade to Merlin's neck; he just couldn't. so he hid away in his room till he heard the crowd shuffle away, and he knew the deed was done.

Night fell and Arthur hadn't left his room. Servants had tried o enter but he would send them away. Twice he had thought of summoning Merlin before reality washed over him like a cold waterfall. He fell asleep that night with tears in his eyes.

**I started to fall**

Arthur woke with a start as the early morning sun streamed through his open window. His body was covered in sweat, he was tangled in his blankets, and there was a very worried looking Merlin looking down at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he shot up in bed, Merlin took a few steps back.

"Yes." Merlin said. "You…you were crying." He stuttered.

Arthur suddenly remembered his dream. Merlin was a sorcerer, Uther had him killed, Arthur never said talked to him, and it all felt so real.

Arthur had to will the tears from falling as he looked up at Merlin.

"It was nothing." Arthur choked out as he stood from the bed.

"It didn't seem like nothing." Merlin stepped forward to help Arthur dress.

"I believe even the crown prince is entitled to a bad dream every once and a while." Arthur huffed.

"Would you like me to talk to Gaius about the sleeping draught he gives Morgana for her nightmares?" Merlin asked.

"No." Arthur said as Merlin finished dressing him and he sat down at his desk.

"Gaius wants me to go to the market for some herbs." Merlin said.

Arthur froze; Merlin had said the same thing in his dream. Gaius had needed elder berries, eucalyptus, lavender, and woodruff.

"I need to get, lavender, elder berries, woodruff, and eucalyptus." Merlin listed off. "Do you need me to pick you up anything?" Merlin smiled.

Arthur's throat clenched.

"Did your dream put you off your breakfast? You haven't touched it." Merlin looked concerned again.

"Actually, I need you to find me a book. Big, leather bound, entitled 'deciphering dreams', used to read it all the time when I was younger, somewhere in the library. I need it by tonight. You have no other choirs for the day. You should probably start looking now." Arthur rushed, not looking up till he was finished.

Merlin looked shocked. Arthur raised an eyebrow in question. Merlin stuttered before mumbling "Yes sire." and rushing from the room.

Arthur felt his heart tighten and his chest constrict as a shiver ran down his spine.

Arthur realized one thing; even if Merlin was a sorcerer, there was no doubting his loyalty.

**And the silence deafened**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arthur spent the day talking to his knights about different fighting styles and techniques before he had to have lunch with his father.

No matter what Arthur couldn't seem to bring his mind back from his dream. The dream had felt so real. He could remember the look in Merlin's eyes when he was first dragged into the throne room. Fear, shame; he could remember the intense feeling of betrayal as it burned through his veins. His heart ached at the feeling of loathing and resentment that he had felt in the dream.

Arthur was dragged out of his thoughts when Merlin was dragged into the room after a particularly quiet lunch with Uther, insisting that the guards had the wrong idea.

When he was dropped in front of Uther, Merlin insisted that he had not, as the guards accused, bewitched a kitchen maid.

Arthur's heart stopped; this couldn't be happening, he thought, not again.

"Take him away, summon the executioner." Uther said, with barely a wave of his hand.

"You have no proof." Arthur shouted as he shot up from his seat.

Even Merlin's eyes were drawn to Arthur this time. Shock was clear on everyone's faces.

"Is there?" He scowled at Sir Owain.

"The maid seems to have fallen unconscious. Gaius is with her now." Owain responded.

"So what leads you to believe she was bewitched?" Uther asked.

"The way she was acting before she fainted showed classic symptoms of an enchantment." The second knight said.

"And you recognized these symptoms?" Arthur asked.

"You've been enchanted a good many times, Sire, we learned to recognize the symptoms." Owain smirked.

"But what makes you think it was Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"It would seem that, out of nowhere, the girl developed an unhealthy fixation with Merlin." Owain said.

"So, because she had a crush, you think he's using magic?" Arthur questioned.

"Did you, or did you not, use magic to enchant the kitchen maid?" Uther asked.

"I did not, my lord." Merlin said.

"Then why would they accuse you?" he asked.

"I…" Merlin fell silent. "Why on Earth would I want a maid pinning after me anyway?" he huffed.

"Do you deny having magic?" Uther asked.

"I already said, I didn't bewitch the girl." Merlin tensed.

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you a sorcerer?" Uther growled.

"I…" Merlin couldn't speak.

"What if we were to bring forth someone who says they've seen Merlin use magic?" Owain said.

"Who?" Arthur bit out.

The second knight waved his hand and the guards at the doors opened them to let in a servant. David walked into the room and bowed before the king.

Speak your piece." Uther said.

"thank you, my lord. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but when Merlin didn't think I was looking, I've seen him start fires in Arthur's fire place, from across the room." David said.

"take him away." Uther said.

"Wait, no, Arthur! You have to believe me, it's not what you think! I swear. You know I would never harm you! Please, listen to me!" Merlin cried as he tried to fight the knights.

The doors slammed shut behind him.

**Head spinning round**

"You can't do this!" Arthur shouted, as he snapped out of his daze.

"He's a sorcerer." Uther said, as he waved for David to walk forward.

"He's a loyal servant." Arthur's tone took on an icy edge as he scowled up at his father.

"He used magic." Uther snapped, he looked his son in the eyes, aggression and fear burning in his irises.

"To start a fire!" Arthur bit out, refusing to back down.

"To enchant a girl!" Uthers voice rose.

"David, alert the executioner, he's to die tonight." Uther told David, who scurried from the room.

"You can't do this!" Arthur shouted again.

"I am the king!" Uther said.

"I won't let you." Arthur's voice dropped.

"You'd defy your king?" Uther asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied.

"Guards, take my son to the dungeons, keep him away from the other prisoner, I believe him to be enchanted." Uther demanded, as Arthur was forced from the room in the grasp of two knights closer to Percival's build then his own.

**No time to sit down**

Arthur sat against the wall of his cell as hours seemed to pass at an unbelievably slow pace. Arthur's mind couldn't rest.

This wasn't a dream. Had it been a dream the first time? How could this happen? He couldn't let Merlin die. Arthur owed Merlin his life, he knew he did, he had to help him. But he couldn't, not from this cell, and not with his father thinking he was enchanted. Was he enchanted? Is that why he trusted Merlin so much? Could it be why he seemed to have repeated nearly the same day over again? And yet he still couldn't save him.

**Just wanted to run**

By the time he forced his mind to stop thinking, it was near sunset and he could hear the people gathering outside his cell window. He was right beside the pavilion where, he knew, they were setting up for Merlin to face the axe.

He was sitting on the ground trying to formulate an escape plan, when he saw a bright light form above him.

He flinched at first, eyes snapping shot at the onslaught of light. Once he was able to look up, he saw a very familiar bright blue orb floating above him. Sudden memories of a poisoned chalice, an unnecessary sacrifice, an evil witch, a small flower, and a blue orb flashed through his head.

It had been Merlin. Even in Merlin's time of need, he had strived to save Arthur, even as Arthur risked his life to save him.

After a couple seconds, the light faded and Merlin's neckerchief fell into Arthur's lap.

The deep blue fabric was course in his hand and felt cold to the touch.

Arthur couldn't hold back the tears that slid silently from his eyes when he saw the words 'I'm sorry' scrawled messily across the fabric. His heart ached with a desperate need to see Merlin, to talk to him, to tell him…to tell him he was the one who should be sorry. He should be sorry for ever doubting Merlin's loyalties, for letting this happen, twice, for locking himself in his room before; he should be apologizing to Merlin, not the other way around.

He knew what Merlin thought; Merlin thought he hated him, that he was angry with him. Merlin would die thinking, believing, that Arthur hated him; just like he must have before, because Arthur had hidden away, refused to speak him, he had hated him in his dream.

No; it couldn't have been a dream. It wasn't accurate enough to be a vision, but it wasn't abstract enough to be a coincidence.

Arthur cried that night; more openly then he had the night before; silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He curled up on the floor with Merlin's neckerchief wrapped tightly within his hand.

**And run and run**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arthur was startled awake by a rough shove to his shoulder. He shot up in his bed just in time to see Merlin's face transition from worried to mocking.

"Good morning, Sire." He almost seemed to cheer.

"What's gotten into you Merlin?" Arthur tried to sneer.

"Nothing, sire, I'm just pleased to know that, even in your dreams, you're worried for my well being." His voice seemed cheerful but Arthur could see the fear in his features as he helped him dress.

"It was nothing, forget about it." Arthur said. His brain was working overtime

It hadn't been a dream. He had originally thought it was a dream the first time he had woken up again, but now?

"Is there anything you need from the market, Gaius needs me to get him some herbs.

Arthur stopped breathing.

"Actually, I want to go on a hunt. Prepare the horses, you are to accompany me." Arthur threw on his jacket as he left the room; leaving a confused Merlin behind him.

**Be careful they say**

Arthur went to the throne room and told his father of his plans to go on a hunt, flinching every time someone opened the doors; half expecting and half fearing that Merlin would be dragged into the room in chains.

After Uther wished him good luck, Arthur and Merlin left without a single word to each other.

**Don't wish life away**

By the time the sun started to go down, Merlin and Arthur had stopped in a clearing to set up camp.

"You know sometimes, I think you screw up the hunts on purpose, because you don't want the animas to get hurt." Arthur said as he put away a piece of bread.

Merlin seemed shocked. Whether it was because Arthur spoke, or what Arthur had said, he couldn't tell.

"Have I done something wrong Arthur?" Merlin seemed to whisper.

"Because I accused you of scaring animals off on purpose?" Arthur was thrown off by the question.

"No; it's just, you haven't spoken to me since this morning. Have I done something wrong?"

Arthur had never seen Merlin look so scared before. Merlin had always been the first to annoy Arthur and the last to deal with his annoyed behavior.

Arthur's heart dropped; Merlin was afraid of him.

"Merlin, have I done something to scare you?" Arthur heard his voice crack.

Merlin froze.

"Before you woke up you said…" Merlin began to speak, before they heard the bushes rustling around their camp.

Arthur stood up with his hand wrapped around his sword.

Three robbers stepped into the clearing. Two seemed to disappear as Arthur turned his sword on the first one.

"Arthur!" he heard Merlin cry out as he ran his blade through the assailant. He turned around just in time to see a second man being thrown hard against a tree. There was an audible crushing sound.

Arthur sought out the third man, but it was too late. He found him just in time to see the man run his dagger through Merlin's chest.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out, just a little too late.

Before he knew it, his blade was imbedded in the robber. His hands wrapped around Merlin as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Merlin, Merlin." He chanted like a prayer, as Merlin fell into his lap. "What can I do? Merlin, tell me how to fix this?" Arthur whispered, fear leaking through his tome.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I should have told you." Merlin looked up at Arthur, fear and sorrow shinned up at Arthur as Merlin tried to blink back tears.

"Forget about your magic Merlin, tell me how I can save you; please." Arthur croaked voice dry and brittle.

Merlin coughed as blood slipped down his chin, his lips and teeth a deep crimson. His closed his eyes. "I'm tired Arthur." He mumbled as his head turned to the side.

"No." Arthur whimpered. "Not again." He pressed his ear to Merlin's chest, blood staining his tunic. He could hear Merlin's heart beat fading. Slowly, the noise lessened as Merlin's pulse weakened.

Arthur kept listening to Merlin's heart beat, until his world turned black.

He could feel the warmth of thick bed sheets surrounding him as he fought for consciousness.

**Now I've one day**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was magic, there was no doubting it. Someone had to have enchanted him. He knew now that Merlin was a sorcerer, but a loyal one; so who could be doing this? Who would want to make Arthur relive this day over and over again? Who could be that cruel?

Arthur had woken up while Merlin was setting breakfast on his table.

He wasn't hungry; he didn't think he would ever eat again. He still had lunch with his father to attend in a few hours.

Arthur had Merlin help him dress and relished in the sheer proof that Merlin was still there every time his hands inadvertently ran against his skin.

He pushed his breakfast around on his plate and offered most of it to Merlin as he wondered around the room looking for something to clean.

"I need to go to the…" He began to speak.

"Market, yes, I know." Arthur said, throat constricting minutely. "Just, don't be long; I have to have lunch with my father. I will need you there." He tried to keep his voice steady.

Then realization hit him. He had never known just how true that statement was. He needed Merlin, had always needed Merlin. He was so dependant, so completely reliant, that he had been blind to just how deep-seated his need for Merlin ran. He wasn't just a servant, or a friend. He needed Merlin, magic or not.

"You may leave now, if it means you will return sooner." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled brightly. "So very impatient, Sire." He cooed.

Arthur smiled forlornly. He felt like he hadn't seen that smile in days. He hadn't seen Merlin genuinely smile since the day before that which, to him, signaled by a bright light, started his ever repeating nightmare.

With a slight bow, Merlin left the room with a smile on his face.

**And I can't believe**

Arthur spent the morning talking to the knights and anxiously waiting for Merlin to return.

Merlin made it back to the room just as Arthur was finishing getting ready for lunch.

"Good, you're here, we're gonna be late." Arthur said as he turned towards the door, his hand wrapping possessively around Merlin's wrist as he pulled him along. A deep scarlet flush spread up his neck.

**How I've been wasting my time**

Arthur took a deep breath. He could hear Merlin breathing and shuffling his feet behind him. The sounds were oddly nerve wrecking and put all of Arthur's sensors on alert.

He had been pushing food around on his plate for twenty minutes while Uther droaned on and on about other kingdoms, magic being evil, uniting kingdoms through marriage, and sending the knights into the lower town after a…

"Wait, what?" Arthur sat up in his chair.

"I have heard word, of a sorcerer hiding in the lower town. I expect you to be ready with some knights in a few hours." Uther said absently.

"Are you feeling alright, father?" Arthur leaned forward a bit.

"Of course I am. What would make you think otherwise?" Uther asked.

"You believe there is a sorcerer in Camelot. Usually you'd be up in arms right now." Arthur said, perplexed.

Uther hated magic; the very mention of the word set his blood to boil. There is no way Uther would ever be so calm over the subject. The very idea was inconceivable.

"I trust in your ability to handle the situation."

Arthur froze; "You're kidding…" he stopped when the servant, David, burst into the room in a panic.

"My lord, I have reason to believe the princes drink has been poisoned."

_Oh no_. Arthur thought as they all turned their attention to the goblet, which, up until then, had remained untouched. _Not again_.

"The kitchen maids said they saw a servant pouring something in Arthurs wine jug. Arthur's servant"

Merlin seemed frozen in place as all attention to turned to him.

"Do you deny poisoning Arthur's drink?" Uther asked calmly.

Arthur's attention snapped back to his father. Something was definitely wrong with him. Could it have anything to do with how time was repeating?

"I wouldn't, I swear." Merlin stuttered.

"He's obviously lying." David said.

"I am not Arthur you know I would never…" Merlin started to hyperventilate.

"I know, Merlin." Arthur said. "Merlin would never try to harm me." Arthur stood up.

"Well, it's easy to find out whether he did or not." Uther said.

Arthur straightened, "How?" he asked cautiously, already knowing the answer.

Pellinore, who had been standing by the door with Owain, moved forward to stand beside Arthur, while Owain dragged Merlin by his neckerchief, to the middle of the room and handed him the goblet.

_Damn them!_ Arthur thought.

"He drinks from the goblet. You're right, he lives, and David faces punishment for lying; you're wrong and he creates his own punishment." Uther said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

When Merlin started to raise the goblet to his lips, Arthur's brain caught up with what was happening.

"No!" he shouted as he tried to get to Merlin, but Pellinore grabbed onto him immediately.

Merlin turned around and his eyes met Arthur's. Arthur stopped struggling when he saw the tears that were falling down Merlin's cheeks. He knew that he was crying too, but all he could feel was the heavy beating of his heart. It was deafening.

Merlin put the cup to his lips and threw back his head, drinking it all in a couple gulps.

As soon as he lowered the goblet, it fell from his hands and clattered to the floor. Merlin quickly followed after.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out as he managed to force his way out of Pellinore's grip. He raced to Merlin's side and collapsed onto the floor beside him.

Owain and Pellinore were on him again, trying to pull him to his feet; but he wouldn't budge.

**In 24 hours they'll be**

It took more guards to get Arthur away from Merlin.

Arthur was dragged to his room, Merlin's neckerchief in hands, and locked in. he pounded on the door for ten minutes before he slid down to the floor in a heap, eyes closed.

He didn't have the strength. He couldn't save Merlin, he couldn't deal with an apathetic father, he couldn't stand the guards, Owain and Pellinore, and he couldn't deal with the sorcerer his father had told him was in the lower town.

Arthur's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up.

Uther had told him about a sorcerer in the lower town. A sorcerer who can either help him, or is the cause of his grief.

Arthur grabbed his cloak and turned to the doors in time to see the guards opening them for Gaius.

As soon as the doors closed, Gaius seemed to collapse in on himself. His skin paled, his eyes dimed, and he almost seemed too weak to stand.

Arthur quickly rushed to his side and led him to a chair.

**Laying flowers**

It was twenty minutes of awkward silence between the old physician and the young prince.

"I'm sorry." Arthur broke the silence. "I know he was like a son to you."

"You need not apologize, Arthur. I have grown quite used to Merlin risking his life for you. It is not your fault. He chooses to do it." Gaius didn't seem to believe his own words.

"I should have done something. I should have stopped it." Arthur's throat tightened and his hands clasped around Merlin's blue neckerchief.

"I am the one who lost a child, yet you are the one they had to lock away." Gaius said with a melancholy smile.

Arthur was saved from having to reply when Gaius pulled a small vial out of his sleeve.

"Drink this, it will calm your nerves." He said, handing Arthur the vial.

Arthur took it in his hands. "Actually, I wanted to go into the lower town."

"It will merely calm your nerves." Gaius said.

Nodding his head, Arthur drank the concoction. Sleep claimed him in an instant.

**On my life, it's over tonight**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Arthur's head was foggy as he came out of a dream he was struggling to remember.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Merlin chimed, as Arthur forced himself to sit up in bed.

There was a deep throbbing feeling behind his eyes and a rancid taste on the back of his throat.

"Did I drink anything last night? Arthur winced as his feet came in contact with the floor.

Merlin turned to look at him, confusion written in his features. "No, you were perfectly sober when I put you to bed." Merlin said.

"Gaius needs me to go to the market today. Is there anything you want me to get for you?" Merlin said as he moved to set Arthur's breakfast on his desk.

Time slowed for Arthur as an immense feeling, not unlike diving head first into ice cold water, enveloped him. The memories crashed back at a million miles an hour.

Arthur was up in moments, his hand wrapped possessively around Merlin's wrist.

"Ouch, Arthur!" Merlin tensed. He looked up and saw the fear in Arthur's eyes and melted in his grip.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered.

"There is somewhere I need to go; I want you to stay here. Don't leave my room. Okay? Arthur was visibly shaking. "Unless it's an emergency, just stay here."

Merlin's first instinct was to joke about it, say something that would calm Arthur down. He could tell that method wouldn't work today. "Okay."

Merlin helped Arthur dress in silence. Letting his hands wander every now and then, just too calm Arthur's nerves. Arthur always seemed to find comfort in Merlin being around.

"You can go ahead and eat my breakfast, I won't." Arthur said as he grabbed his cloak and reached for the door.

Merlin nodded his head and Arthur was gone.

**I'm not messing no I**

Arthur spent hours wandering around the lower town, claiming he had been sent by his father and that he was looking into strange occurrences throughout the town. His mind continued to wander back to the servant hiding in his bedroom.

No matter what, he never managed to find any sign of magic.

People he would ask, would tell him what they knew and it would always lead him to a dead end.

It was mid-afternoon before he returned to the castle.

**Need your blessing**

"Arthur." Uther said, as he ran into Arthur in the halls. "I have heard word of a…"

"Sorcerer in the lower town; I was out all day and have nothing on the subject." Arthur kept walking with Uther close behind.

"You've been out looking all day?" Uther asked, as he followed Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur said.

"Good; very good." Uther said, pleased.

"Thank you, father." Arthur said.

"You're going back to your room?" Uther asked.

"Yes." Arthur picked up speed, dread fueling his every step.

Merlin had been alone all day. Arthur knew something wasn't right. The air throughout the castle crackled. There was magic in the air.

"Pellinore, Owain." Uther waved the knights over. "Accompany Arthur." He said, leaving the three, to go the other way.

**And your promise to live free**

Arthur's door was open, broken inward.

Pellinore, Owain, and Arthur were in the room in moments, all guards up.

They were too late.

A man in a dark hooded cloak had Merlin on his knees, with a dagger through his heart.

Arthur tried to get to Merlin, but Owain grabbed him and started to pull him back.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed.

With a quick glance at Arthur, Merlin's eyes shown gold, and the ground around the two men caught fire.

Arthur's lungs immediately filled with smoke as he called out for Merlin.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Arthur coughed as Owain pulled him out of the room. "Merlin!"

Pellinore slammed the doors shut before turning to Arthur.

With one quick blow to his temple, Arthur was out cold, smoke dancing in his lungs as he fought to breathe.

**Please do it for me**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Arthur's lungs were burning as a serpent of smoke coiled itself around Arthur's wakeful form. He couldn't breathe. An overwhelming feeling of nausea enveloped him as he felt the world around him spin. His nose burned and his eyes watered. His chest constricted with every attempted breath. The world around him was black as the serpent filled his lungs. His skin burned as he tried to force oxygen into his system.

Arthur felt two hands firmly shaking his chest as the world started to come back into color. Arthur reached out and grasped the hands as he became aware of his sweat drenched sheets.

There was a light swelling feeling around his temple.

"Arthur! Are you okay?" Merlin's panicked voice finally broke through Arthur's black world.

Arthur sat up in his bed, gasping for air as the burning sensation began to fade.

The firm hands that had been on his chest, and then moved to rub wide circles on his back as Merlin moved to sit on the bed behind Arthur.

Arthur's breathing evened out after awhile, and Merlin moved to open Arthur's window.

The room quickly filled with cool autumn air as Arthur took in deep, settling breaths.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, as he stood in front of the bed.

"Help me dress, and come with me to the library. I have research to do and, I need your help." Arthur stood up.

Merlin looked as if he wanted to say something, but remained silent as he helped Arthur dress.

Arthur's breakfast was forgotten as he raced from the room, Merlin trailing behind.

**Is there a heaven a hell**

Merlin and Arthur were sat at a table far in the back of the library. Geoffrey passed by the open doors every once and a while to check on them.

Merlin kept glances up at Arthur nervously, but looked back at whatever book was in his hand when Arthur caught his eye.

Arthur had grabbed books on magic, and time; all very basic given they were from Camelot's book selection rather than someone who actually studied the subjects.

Arthur and Merlin spent hours flipping through pages in book after book, Merlin looking up constantly. Arthur couldn't find anything anywhere near similar to his situation.

**And will I come back**

"Arthur." Merlin said softly, as Arthur put down another book. "It's just…I mean…Arthur, I…" Merlin started to stutter.

"What's the matter?" Arthur instantly felt the now too familiar pains of fear rip through him again.

"It's just…I…" Merlin sighed.

He stood up and closed the doors to the room they were in and locked them.

"Merlin?" Arthur sat up straight, in his seat.

"Arthur, you know…well…You know you can trust me, right?" Merlin had his head bowed.

"Of course." Arthur said, as he stood up.

"You know I'd never hurt you." His voice was hoarse.

Arthur took a step forward and Merlin flinched. "Merlin."

"Everything I've ever done was for the good of Camelot. I swear, Arthur." There were tears running down his cheeks.

_He thinks I'm going to punish him for his magic._ Arthur's brain informed him.

Before Arthur could think, his arms were wrapped tightly around Merlin, desperate to never let go.

**Who can tell**

"Tell me about your magic, Merlin." Arthur said, as he and Merlin sat down.

Merlin looked up, tears in his eyes. "What?"

"Tell me about your magic. Why did you start using magic?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't start using magic. I am magic. The old religion runs through my veins. I was born of it, it's who I am." Merlin said.

"How could someone be born of the old religion?" Arthur asked.

"Two reasons I know of. The first is the family blood line. I get my magic from my father; while Morgana, if I am correct, inherited her magic from her mother, as did her half sister Morgause." Merlin replied.

"Okay, we'll discuss that later." Arthur said absently. "Wasn't it…Morgause…who told me my father was responsible for my mother's death?"

"Yes." Merlin flinched. "That sort of brings up my second example." Merlin mumbled.

"Which would be…?" Arthur inquired.

"When someone with no magic in their blood line; is born through magic."

"Meaning?"

"People whose parents call upon the aid of magic to assist in their conception or birth. People like you, Arthur?"

"I don't have magic." Arthur said.

"Magic runs through your veins Arthur. You may not be able to use it, but it is there, like Morgana or myself; the old religion is a part of who you are. It is your destiny."

"What destiny?" Arthur asked.

Before Merlin could answer, a loud bang echoed through the room and Owain and Pellinore burst into the room.

Before Merlin or Arthur could react, Merlin was being dragged from the room.

**Now I can see**

"You can't do this!" Arthur argued with his father.

"He is a sorcerer." Uther said calmly.

"He is a loyal servant." Arthur forced himself to calm down. He could feel Merlin's eyes on him.

"He is not to be trusted." Uther said.

"I do trust him." Arthur felt his chest constricting again and forced himself to breathe.

"Then you must be enchanted." Uther stated.

"I most certainly am not. I have lived my life in fear of magic; fear that quickly turned to hate. I used to believe all magic was evil, but I know that's not true now. I've seen Merlin use his magic to protect me; I owe him my life." Arthur said.

"You've seen him use magic?" Uther narrowed his eyes.

"Plenty of times." Arthur froze when he considered it. "More times than I think I even realized. Part of me always knew, but until now, I refused to believe it."

"And when exactly did you start 'believing' it?" Uther looked at him skeptically.

"It feels like it was long ago, yet it also feels like it was just this morning. And…I can't tell you what it felt like, like being betrayed by the person you trusted most; and I reacted in the worst possible way." He was looking at Uther, but every word he said was meant solely for Merlin. "I was hurt, and I got angry. I wanted him to be punished, yet at the same time; I knew the punishment would hurt me more. I wanted nothing more than to wake up and learn it was all a dream. But I've come to realize just how much it must have hurt him to keep it a secret. It must hurt to have to hide who you are from the people closest to you. Always living in fear of you and your damn laws!" he couldn't stop himself from yelling out the last part, rage filling his blood.

"That does not change that he is charged with using magic in Camelot, a crime punishable by death. He broke the law; he must face his punishment." Uther said.

Arthur's heart fell. "Then you owe me the same punishment."

"What?" Uther said, shock evident in his tone.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried.

"I have been concealing a sorcerer, a crime barring the same punishment; I expect no special treatment."

"Guards, arrest these two." Uther said.

Owain grabbed Merlin while Pellinore wrapped chains around Arthur's wrists, and they were dragged from the room.

**What matters to me**

Arthur was in his cell for two hours, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He hadn't seen Merlin since he the two were dragged to different cells.

_Why does it hurt so much_? Arthur couldn't understand. Merlin was his friend, but Arthur had had other friends, he watched others he cared about die. Why was Merlin so different? Why could he mourn the death of a knight, yet shatter when it's Merlin?

When Pellinore returned he gave Arthur an understanding look before leading him out to the pavilion.

**It's as clear as crystal**

Arthur was pulled to stand beside his father, Pellinore holding him in place facing the executioners.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out when Owain pulled Merlin out into the open. There were tears running slowly down his pale cheeks.

Arthur struggled against Pellinore's hold.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out.

Owain pulled him toward the executioner and knocked him to his knees.

"You can't do this!" Arthur directed at his father.

"He is a sorcerer." His father said dully.

"He is my friend!" Arthur bit out.

"Which is why this is your penalty! Sometimes death isn't the greatest punishment, living is." Uther turned from Apathetic, to angry to heartless, right in front of Arthur.

Arthur froze; he knew what Uther meant, he could see it in all his features.

"Do you hold yourself responsible?" Arthur breathed.

"Of course not, your mother died at the hands of magic." Uther said coldly.

"Magic you requested, despite all warnings." Arthur felt anger grip him again.

"Magic we used to have you!" something in Uther broke.

"You blame me." Arthur whispered. It wasn't a question. "Would you trade my life for hers?"

"Yes." Uther said, bitterly, signaling the executioner.

"No!" Arthur cried out. He turned his head away, eyes shut tight, as the executioner lowered the blade.

**The places I've been**

When he opened his eyes again, tears trickling down his skin, he turned to study the crowd.

It seemed Lancelot had returned to Camelot. Guinevere was crying into his shoulder, his armed wrapped tightly around her. Gwaine was standing close to them, more sober than Arthur had ever seen him.

Leon and Percival had their heads bowed and their muscles stiff.

An overall feeling of grief seemed to have passed over everyone. Even Mother Nature seemed to mourn the loss of a soul, as a heavy sheet of rain began to pour down from the dark evening sky.

They all mourned Merlin; the people, the earth; the very atmosphere was heavy with the feeling of loss.

**The people I've seen**

Arthur was lead back to his cell; Pellinore and Owain flanking him on either side.

"You regret helping Uther?" Arthur asked, as they reached his cell.

"Of course, Merlin was a friend to everyone in Camelot. He was a good man; Uther was too blind to see that." Pellinore said.

"Then why did you help him?" Arthur asked as they took the cuffs off of him.

"He is our king. He have vowed our loyalties to him." Owain said.

"You have vowed to protect the innocent." Arthur said bitterly.

"And Merlin was not innocent. His crime was using magic in Camelot, which he has done. He was a good man, but he was not innocent." Pellinore said as he locked the cell door.

"I'm sorry, sire." Owain said, sorrowfully, before they turned and left Arthur alone.

**Plans that I made**

Arthur paced back and forward in his cell for an hour; memories of the past day, days, running through his head like a play.

Once he finally lay down, he was lulled to sleep by the echoing sound of rain surrounding the palace.

**Start to fade**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Arthur woke with a start to the feeling of a cold hand against his forehead.

"Merlin!" he shouted as he gripped the other man's wrist and sat up straight.

"I…um…you were shacking, I wanted to make sure you weren't running a fever." Merlin said shakily. He looked trapped in Arthurs hold, and scared beyond belief.

_Shit_. Arthur's mind supplied as he realized that he must have been talking in his sleep again. Merlin looked the same way he had on the third day.

"Merlin?" Arthur started as he got out of bed, clearing his tone of anything resembling anything more than mild curiosity. "You spend a lot of time in the lower town, right?"

"Yes." Merlin seemed to hesitate as he began dressing Arthur.

"My father seems to believe there is a sorcerer hiding out in the lower town." Merlin froze. "He wants me to investigate. I wanted to know if you have noticed anything odd or out of the ordinary?" he said, nervous Merlin would think he meant him.

Merlin seemed contemplative, and seemed to relax slightly. "No nothing that I can think of. That reminds me, I have to go to the market." Merlin brightened a bit.

"I have a lunch meeting with my father. You can leave now if it means you will return in time." Arthur said anxiously, knowing that Merlin had returned the last time but not the first.

Merlin nodded quickly and rushed from the room.

**The sun's setting gold**

Merlin had returned in between Owain and Pellinore once again.

Arthur had made it a little late, having waited nervously for Merlin. With the now familiar pangs of fear in his chest he went to meet his father, alone.

Not a second after he had entered the room, Merlin was dragged in.

"He was caught using magic outside the kingdom walls." Pellinore said.

_Damn it_. Arthur thought.

"What did he do?" Uther sounded uninterested. Even the knights seemed shocked by his tone.

"He…" Owain and Pellinore looked awkward. "…He moved a pile of hay to catch a falling child." Pellinore finally said.

Arthur had to force himself not to smile.

Uther looked torn. "Magic is magic. He is to face punishment; away with him." Uther said.

"He saved a child's life." Arthur said.

"He is a sorcerer." Uther emphasized each word.

"It is not my choice." It was just above a whisper, and drew everyone's attention back to Merlin. His eyes were locked with Arthur's. "I was born with it, it is my destiny."

There it was again, destiny.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"What does it matter, take him away." Uther ordered.

"Wait!" Arthur exclaimed, but Merlin was being hauled out of the room.

Knowing there was no point in arguing Merlin's innocents for the fifth time that day, Arthur dismissed himself and left his father behind.

**Thought I would grow old,**

Arthur made his way down the corridors, quickly making his way to the dungeons.

"So, how are you taking the news?" Arthur stopped when he found Morgana leaning back against the dungeon door, affectively blocking Arthur's path.

Suddenly Arthur couldn't keep it in anymore. "He never trusted me." He said, knowing it was the reason he had felt so much anger.

"Well, you have to admit, if he had told you, he'd run the risk of you telling Uther."

"You believe I would betray a loyal friend?" Arthur felt her words like a dagger.

_Even Morgana doesn't trust me._ He thought.

"Not telling would mean betraying your father and king. Merlin would never ask you to choose between the two of them." Something inside Morgana seemed to splinter at the words.

Arthur wanted to ask about her magic, Merlin had said she had it. Did she hide it for the same reason Merlin did.

Arthur knew she was right. Between following his heart and following his father's rules, he tended to lean towards the latter. But if there was one thing he was sure about, it was that He would never betray Merlin; because he knew, Merlin had never truly betrayed him.

"I just want to tell him its okay." He said honestly.

Morgana smiled softly, regaining hope in the future through her brother's heart. With a small nod, she moved aside and Arthur continued on his way.

**It wasn't to be**

Merlin's heart shattered one crack at a time as each individual piece fell to the floor in shambles. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red as he buried his head in his arms, knees pulled tight to his chest.

"I realize that I've known for a while now. Even before…" a voice broke through Merlin's silence. "Until recently though, I just didn't believe it." Merlin pulled himself in tighter at the sound of Arthur's voice. "Are you going to talk to me?" Arthur's voice was tight but gentle, filled with worry and hurt.

Merlin raised his head and froze. Arthur had entered the cell and was kneeling at eye level with him.

He let out a deep sigh. He knew he had to tell Arthur the truth about his magic, but he couldn't live with being hated by the man. "Arthur, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to tell you, I swear, but…" Merlin started to plead.

"I understand." Arthur said, his voice gentle. It enveloped Merlin in a strong warmth that threatened to destroy his very world. "I understand why you've kept it a secret Merlin, I do, really; but I want to understand more about it. You said you were born with it?" Arthur said as he sat down in front of Merlin.

"My father was the dragon lord, Balinor." The words were barely a whisper as they tumbled from Merlin's lips.

"Okay but…" Arthur stopped as he was assaulted by memories. Arthur remembered a mighty dragon attacking the kingdom, he and Merlin had been sent to find a man who could get rid of it. By the time they had found the man, and he had agreed to help them, it was too late. Arthur could remember how his heart broke at the sight of Merlin in crying. 'No man is worth your tears.' He had said.

"That was your father." He gasped, I'm so sorry Merlin."

Merlin froze at the sincerity in Arthur's voice. _Sympathy, for a convicted sorcerer._ He took a deep breath before forcing himself to keep going.

"I was born with magic because of what my father was. I…I am the last dragon lord." Merlin's tear rimmed eyes met Arthur's. Arthur's eyes were filled with an excited curiosity with an obvious sense of worry. Merlin smiled as the idea of a seven year old Arthur, sitting up in bed, listening to every word of a bed time story about knights, and maidens, and magic. "Arthur." He breathed.

"Why did you come to Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"My mother thought I would be safer under Gaius's care." Merlin said.

"Why did you start working so close to the king?" There was anxiety in his voice again.

"I was once told that you were my destiny Arthur. You are to be the greatest king that Albion has ever seen. It is my destiny to be by your side, as it is your destiny to reunite the kingdoms. I must always protect you." His voice cracked.

"Who told you to protect me?" Arthur asked.

Merlin froze once more. How much was too much? When would he have to stop? When he told him about every time he had saved his life? All the times he had used magic in Camelot? How many times he was almost caught? The real reason why he could never have left? Or would he talk and talk until his time was up and the knights returned to lead him to his death.

"You know you can tell me anything Merlin." Arthur a hand on Merlin's and he visibly relaxed.

"It was the dragon; he's been guiding me ever since I came to Camelot. At first I didn't trust him much, but after a while, I started to rely on his help. I don't think either of us would be here if it weren't for him." Merlin said.

"How have I not noticed?" Arthur pouted.

Merlin's chest tightened. "One time you came close, but you spent too much attention on how messy my room was to notice the spell book on my bed."

Arthur was shocked. Not only had Merlin left his spell book in such an obvious place, but he had been completely oblivious to its presence.

**And I can't believe**

They stayed there talking for an hour, Arthur asking Merlin questions about magic, and things that had happened since he came to Camelot, and Merlin answering them, honestly and without hesitation.

"You really are a good friend, Merlin." Guinevere's melancholy tone broke their defenses.

"Gwen!" They cried out at once, surprise lacing their tones.

"How did you get back here? They aren't letting visitors in." Arthur said standing up.

"Then how did you get in?" Merlin cocked his head a bit to the right.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and smiled nervously.

"He's the prince, rules don't apply." Gwen mocked. Her eyes widened. "Not that I'm saying you, I mean you never, it's not like you abuse your power or…" she seemed flustered.

"How did you get back here?" Arthur chimed in.

"A servant can get anywhere…" Gwen smirked, something she had obviously picked up from Morgana, as she pulled something from behind her back. "…with a plate of food."

"Why did you come?" Merlin asked.

"To see you of course, it's been going around the kingdom that you used magic." She said.

"Nobody knows what to think about it." Gwaine said as he and Lancelot filed into the room, with Leon and Percival behind.

"Lancelot, what are you doing back in Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"I was worried about you of course." He smiled. "I was with Gwaine at the tavern when we heard. Do you think someone set this up on purpose?" he added.

"But…Merlin is a sorcerer." Gwen said, confusion leaking through her voice.

"Oh, I know my dear." Lancelot smiled at Gwen. "My question is, did anyone want your secret out in the open?"

Realization dawned on everyone. "You knew!" they cried in unison.

"Of course I knew I'm not oblivious. If it weren't for his magic, you'd still be plagued by that griffin." Lance smiled.

"You defeated the Griffin?" Leon asked.

"Only magic can defeat magic." Merlin shrugged awkwardly.

"Anyway, I knew about the spell, and confronted him before I left Camelot." Lance finished.

"When was the first time you used magic in Camelot?" Gwen asked.

Merlin felt better, being able to talk about his magic, knowing his friends weren't reacting badly, he felt a weight lifting from his shoulders. "Gaius fell from a latter my first day in Camelot, I moved his bed to catch him."

"So, Gaius has known from the very beginning." Percival stated.

Merlin nodded his head.

"What are we gonna do? We can't let Uther punish you; you're innocent." Gwen said. "Not that we would let him punish you if you weren't innocent, I'm sure you'd have a good reason for breaking the law, I mean…" Gwen bit her lip.

"He isn't innocent." Arthur blurted, drawing everyone's attention.

"You can't say you support Uther." Lance said.

"Of course not!" Arthur barked.

"He's right; my crime is using magic in Camelot; which is something I've done, a lot." Merlin stated.

"But you've only ever used magic for the better of Camelot; you can't be punished for that." Gwaine said.

"Uther is a tyrant; he'll never pardon me after this, and I won't run away." Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur, can't you do something?" Leon asked.

"No, I've tried standing up to my father many times. If I try to argue now, he'll accuse me of being enchanted." Arthur choked.

"I've always known this would happen. I've never been worried about dying; I only ever feared losing the trust of the people who mattered most." Merlin forced a smile. "It was worth it, every time I've used magic, everything I've done, I don't regret any of it."

"Merlin…"Arthur started, choking back a sob.

A loud bang drew everyone's attention to the door. Owain and Percival stood sternly.

"The royal physician has insisted on a fair trial given the circumstances. The prisoner is to be taken to the throne room." Owain said, directed towards Arthur.

Merlin stood silently and followed the guards.

The others looked around at each other before silently following behind.

**How I've been wasting my time**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Merlin walked slowly and silently to the throne room, stomach reeling as he fought an over whelming feeling of nausea.

Uther sat, haughty in his throne, back straight, chest out, head held high.

_He looks like a perfect executioner._ Merlin thought.

"Owain, summon the members of the court." Uther said, tonelessly, Gaius stood silently beside him.

Owain bowed slowly and left the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin watched as Gwen, Lance, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Arthur, entered the room before the doors were closed.

"Sire..." Gaius said as he faced the king. "If I may…"

"I have granted this trial on account of your loyalty and friendship over the years, Gaius. But do not think that I have not realized that the sorcerer has been hiding amongst your ranks. Stand down." Uther said, coldly.

Gaius bowed his head and nodded.

"Gaius, may I have a word with you?" Arthur spoke up.

Gaius nodded and the two of them retreated from the room.

**In 18 hours they'll be**

"Magic?" Gaius asked. "You believe there is magic at work?" he seemed to be considering the idea.

"I have relived this day multiple times. How else could you explain it? I know about Merlin's magic, I've known for six days, but I only learned about it this morning; this morning, six times ago." Arthur was ranting.

Arthur had insisted he and Gaius speak privately as they left the throne room. Gaius had led the way back to his chambers. As soon as the doors were closed Arthur had started talking.

"So, what are you asking of me, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"I know you've helped teach Merlin about magic. I need to find a way to break the spell. I can't relive this day again. I can't watch Merlin die again." Arthur could feel a knot forming in his throat, his chest constricted as he tried to force air into his lungs. His eyes burned from unshed tears.

"You've watched it happen six times?" concern leaked through Gaius tone.

Gaius had been like an uncle, or a second father to Arthur his whole life. It was in times like these that Arthur appreciated that the most.

Arthur sat down in a chair

"No." he said, softly. "The first time it happened…I was angry…I felt betrayed, I…I locked myself in my room. The second time, Uther accused me of being enchanted; I was locked in a cell the whole night. Every time after that though; yes." Arthur needed to talk about it; he knew he needed to talk about. "I've tried doing my own research, it's done no good."

"Tell me what else you've noticed." Gaius sat down.

"More than anything else; people's personalities are changing." Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"I mean…Uther has gotten more apathetic each time, Merlin's gotten more depressed. Owain and Pellinore have gotten more sympathetic. As far as I can tell, none of them can remember; but they're all acting like they've been changed every time it happens. Not to mention Uthers confession yesterday." Arthur had to force himself to stop rambling.

"What did Uther say yesterday?" Gaius asked.

"I mean…last time. He said…he said he blames me for my mother's death." Arthur said.

"Oh." Was all Gaius could say.

**Laying flowers**

"Where did you get most of these books anyway, Gaius?" Arthur asked as he flipped through a rather large leather bound book.

"I've kept them since the great purge. Books like these should be preserved." Gaius replied. "Did you say that Uther confessed his blame for you?" he seemed focused on something he was reading.

"Yes." Arthur said.

Gaius gave a stiff nod without looking up from his book.

Arthur sighed and stood, putting his book down.

"I'm going to go see how the trial is going." He said.

Gaius nodded again and Arthur left his company.

**On my life, it's over tonight**

Arthur had left while Gaius was reading about a curse that appeared to fit what Arthur had described.

He was reading a book on ancient curses that dated back to the very beginning of magic. Spells, plaques, and curses that almost nobody could use anymore because of how much magic had changed.

There was a story in the book that talked about a time in which a high priestess learned of a noble man with many mistresses; though, one of which, he praised above the rest, though he hid that fact from all. Seeing his actions as unfaithful, the high priestess put a curse upon the man. He had to live the same day over and over again, constantly watching his most beloved die each day.

The woman took on the direct affects of the curse, dying before the sun could ever set. The man was a secondary target; the spell wasn't as strong for him, which was why as each day passed, he retained the memories; until it drove him near mad.

After a hundred days, he fled to a sacred pond, carrying with him the necklace he had believed the curse was originally put upon. He built a fire in front of the pond and tried to burn the necklace; to no avail. After an hour of keeping the fire going, he accidentally cut his hand on a sharp rock. When he tried washing his hand in the pond, the water began to glow. A cloud of black smoke began to rise from within the necklace. Before the man could react, the world turned black.

When he awoke his favored mistress was sitting on his bed beside him. She told him of how long he had been asleep, that it had been near two days since he woke last.

After that, he renounced his other mistresses and took his beloved as his wife.

Gaius knew that it must be a very powerful type of magic that could cause such a curse, but magic all the same, and it could be broken.

With that news, Gaius returned to the trial to inform Arthur.

**I'm not messing no I**

"How is it going?" Gaius asked as he slipped silently into the room next to Arthur.

"Not good." Arthur said worrying his lower lip. "The only thing they can argue is that he saved a child. Then David piped in quite a few things about seeing Merlin use magic before. Not the first time he's done that either. It's like he has some kind of vendetta." Arthur said.

"He's jealous. Technically, Merlin is unfit to be a servant in a royal household. He feels he is undeserving of the position." Gaius said, plainly.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked, looking back at Merlin.

"It's the spell; it intensifies hidden emotions and feelings. I can tell you more, but not here." Gaius turned and left the room.

Arthur turned to look over at Merlin and was met with nervous blue eyes. Arthur offered Merlin a tentative reassuring smile.

_I'm gonna fix this, I promise._ Arthur thought as he turned to follow Gaius.

**Need your blessing**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So…it's a spell." Arthur stated.

"A curse, really." Gaius corrected.

"Someone wants Merlin dead?" Arthur asked.

"No, someone wants to teach you a lesson." Gaius was flipping through another book.

"Me?" Arthur shifted on his feet.

"Yes, it would seem the spell is aimed at you." Gaius said absently.

"How so?" Arthur sat down.

"You're forced to witness the death of someone you…care about…multiple times. You're natural urge to protect him will outweigh you're feelings of betrayal. They aren't trying to kill Merlin; he is merely taking a more direct hit. Their goal is to make you realize your feelings, despite Merlin being a warlock." Gaius stood up straight.

"Okay, how do I fix it?" Arthur sat up in his seat.

"From what I gather, the blood of the old religion can start a ritual that will allow the magic to be purged from the cursed object with fire and water." Gaius said.

"Blood of the old religion?" Arthur went frigged.

"In the story, the man cut his hand and went to wash it in the sacred waters. Because he had magic in his blood, the ritual worked." Gaius said.

"Okay, but I don't have…" Arthur froze. Merlin had told him before; he had told Arthur that he had magic in his blood. "Blood…okay, what about a cursed object?" Arthur tried to stay calm.

"It would most likely be something the victim possesses." Gaius said.

"Something I own?" Arthur asked.

"No, you're the audience, you're meant to watch and learn. The victim is the one taking the immediate power of the spell. That would be…" Gaius said.

"Merlin." Arthur frowned.

"Correct; it would be something he owns, that would have gone unnoticed long enough for it to be cursed. Probably hasn't been touched since the day this started." Gaius started thinking.

"His neckerchief!" Arthur shot up.

"He's wearing that." Gaius mumbled.

"No, his red one; he hasn't worn it once, and it was found after this bright white light. That's what started all of this." Arthur started to rant.

"Are you sure of that?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, it couldn't be anything else." Arthur said.

Gaius nodded his head and went to Merlin's room.

When he came back he had Merlin's red neckerchief in his hand.

"Here, you should leave now before it's too late. There's a lake that was once considered sacred before the great purge, not far from here, I'll get you a map." Gaius said, handing Arthur the neckerchief.

Arthur nodded when Gaius handed him a map.

"See you tomorrow; I hope." Arthur said as he turned and left the room, slipping the neckerchief and map into his jacket pocket.

**And your promise to live free**

By the time Arthur made it back to the throne room, Merlin had been convicted.

As soon as he heard the news, he rushed to the prison cells.

**Please do it for me**

"Merlin!" Arthur called when he reached the other man's cell.

"Arthur!" Merlin smiled softly. "You left; I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"I've been talking to Gaius." Arthur said.

"About what?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I have relived this day six times. Four times, I've watched you die." Arthur sat down in front of the cell.

Merlin felt a chill run down his spine. "Talk to me about it." He said.

"I will, just not now, later. I have to go break the spell."Arthur said.

"Why are you telling me?" Merlin asked.

"I don't want you to think… I don't want you to think I've abandoned you, again. You have to know what I'm doing." He said.

"Then you should leave, before it's too late." Merlin said.

Arthur felt it again; the tight coil of fear around his lungs. The cold grip he had grown all too familiar with.

"I'll fix this." Arthur said as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait; why me?" Merlin asked. "Why am I the one who keeps dying?" his voice was hopeful.

_That can't be right._ Arthur thought.

"You're…important to me, Merlin. You're my most loyal friend." _And I don't want to lose you. _He couldn't finish his statement.

He turned one last time to see Merlin's smile, filled with warmth and…dare he think it…adoration.

Arthur smiled back, anxieties melting away for the moment.

With a whispered "go" from Merlin, Arthur was gone.

**In 13 hours they'll be**

It was an hour's ride before Arthur made it to a rather small lake.

The water was a crisp, clear shade of blue, and lay perfectly still.

There were old faded stone carvings on the cliff wall behind the lake.

Something about the place just seemed to spark with life to Arthur.

He quickly set about starting a fire. When that was ready, he took out Merlin's neckerchief and threw it into the flames, it did not burn.

A sudden onslaught of pressure pushed down on him. He felt as if a thousand bricks had been placed on his shoulders. He began to stumble under the pressure.

Suddenly remembering something else, Arthur grabbed the hunting knife from his belt. With a quick slip of his blade, blood began to slide down Arthur's palm.

As soon as he placed his hand in the water it began to glow bright white. Black smoke began to rise from the neckerchief.

Arthur collapsed onto the ground as darkness enveloped him.

**Laying flowers**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Arthur groaned when a cold breeze brushed passed him. With a small groan, he turned over and wiggled deeper under his sheets.

His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed.

_Merlin!_ He thought.

Arthur jumped out of bed and raced to the door; it was locked.

As fear began to grip him once again, Arthur started to pace back and forth in the room.

**On my life, it's over tonight**

It was an hour before the door finally open.

"You're lucky Gaius remembered where you went. You where missing for almost an entire day before they sent me to find you. Passed out on the grass, bleeding, an open fire, do you realize how many different things could have gone wrong. You've been unconscious for nearly three days now…" Merlin was rambling when he walked into the room.

Arthur's heart raced, three days, it had been three days; three days later and Merlin was still alive.

Merlin froze when Arthur rushed over to him and sealed their lips together. With a small moan, Merlin melted into the kiss.

**I'm not messing no I**

"Are you gonna talk to me now?" Merlin asked, breathlessly, when they pulled apart.

"What happened after I left?" Arthur asked.

"It was a couple of hours before everyone noticed you were missing. Owain and Pellinore showed up and released me. When I asked them why, they said that the king had pardoned me for whatever his son was punishing me for, so I could look for you. They figured I already knew where you went." They both sat down.

"He did what?" Arthur asked.

"Gaius and I have already figured out that no one but the three of us actually remember what happened. They all think you locked me up for misbehaving or something." Merlin rolled his eyes.

Arthur nodded.

"Gaius already told me what happened." Merlin said. "He told me more about the curse." He bit his lip.

"What did he tell you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin leaned forward a bit. "He told me what it does, and why it is used. He told me who it affects and why it affects them specifically." Merlin said nervously.

_Oh._ Arthur thought.

"Why is someone affected?" He asks.

"Gaius told me that the curse was meant to make you witness the death of someone you…" Merlin stopped.

"Someone I…someone I, what, Merlin?" Arthur leaned forward minutely.

"Someone you love." Merlin whispered.

Arthur smiled and leaned forward to kiss Merlin again.

"I love you, Merlin." He whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you too, clotpole." Merlin chuckled.

**Need your blessing**

Arthur and Merlin were practically inseparable for the rest of the day.

**And your promise to live free**

While Arthur was on the field training with his father's men, Merlin sat on a bench polishing a pair of Arthur's boots; a small smile in place as he watched his prince practice.

**Please do it for me**

Gaius had been in dire need of wild flowers for an anti toxin he was making. When Merlin was sent to pick them, Arthur went with him.

**I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it**

"So," Arthur said. "How long have you been in love with me?" He smiled smugly.

"You're joking." Merlin laughed.

"I am not!" Arthur said.

"Since the day we met." Merlin smiled.

"Yeah right." Arthur sneered.

"Yeah, right." Merlin said. "You were a total prat, but it was fun flirting with you." Merlin stood up, grabbing his basket.

"You were flirting with me?" Arthur asked.

"Do you remember how you threatened me, the second time we met?" Merlin's smile widened.

Arthur cherished that smile.

"I could take you apart with one blow." He replied.

"I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin's smile turned malicious as he took a step forward.

Arthur swallowed.

"We should…probably…be getting back. My father is…probably looking for me…probably." Arthur stuttered.

Merlin nodded as they turned to leave the field.

**All that I said, I meant it, I meant it**

When supper came around, Arthur ordered double from another servant and insisted Merlin dine with him.

**And I can't believe**

"Tell me about our destiny." Arthur said, picking at his meal.

Merlin nodded. "When I first came to Camelot, Kilgharrah started calling to me. When I went to look for him, he told me that my destiny was to protect you. Your destiny is to one day be the greatest king Albion has ever seen. You are supposed to unite the kingdoms as well as bring magic back into the land." Merlin said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "With me by your side."

Arthur felt the weight of his last week lift from his shoulders. He took a deep breath and smiled.

**How much I've wasted my time**

Merlin shivered at the thought of returning to his room that, unusually cold, autumn night.

The thought of thin sheets on a cold night left Merlin feeling chilled to the bone.

**In just 8 hours they'll be**

As Merlin turned to leave Arthur room for the night, Arthur already dressed for bed, Merlin felt a hand wrap firmly around his wrist.

When he turned back around, Arthur was holding up a second nightshirt.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Merlin." Arthur said sternly.

"Are you serious?" Merlin asked, as Arthur turned to stoke the fire.

When Arthur didn't answer or turn around, Merlin quickly changed into the nightshirt.

"I told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Arthur said as he pulled his sheets back and climbed into his bed.

After a minute, Merlin climbed in on the other side.

Arthur smiled, knowing that, when he woke up, Merlin would still be beside him.

**Laying flowers**


End file.
